cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunshine
"Hey! What's up?" Sunshine is a gray tabby with a white muzzle and green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Sunshine is a nice cat that likes interacting with others and rambles about certain topics. Den The player can add Sunshine to the Custom Colony by purchasing Marriageable Resident #1 from Coco's Shop. Sunshine's den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Sunshine's name and pelt can be customized by purchasing a Rename Token and Recolor Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "Please don't involve me with your drama." *: ''- Zero stars'' * "TBA" *: ''- One star'' * “TBA” *: ''- Two stars'' * “It's just a lovely day, don't you think?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hi there, (Name)! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! Great to see you out and about in this fine day!" *: ''- Five stars'' * “Hello (Name)! Want to spend some time together today?” *: ''- Dating (White)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Green)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' Introduction * "TBA" General Dialogue * “Ever tried to climb a tree? Oaks are the best for practicing. They have so many low-hanging branches, it’s easy to jump up and up and up./ And if you pick a really good tree, the view from the top is well worth the climb!” : ''- Sunshine '' * "I'm really glad to call you my friend, (Name). You're such a sweetheart, you know!/ It's not every day that you meet a cat that's willing to build a whole den just for another cat to move into. That takes a special sort of kindness." ''- Sunshine'' * “Where I used to live, there were plenty of humans around. I would always sneak around their dens at night to see what they threw out./ One time, I found this beautiful, shiny piece of crinkly, soft metal on the ground! Now who would get rid of something so gorgeous, I thought to myself?” *: ''- Sunshine '' * "You're a good cat, (Name), stopping by to chat with me and all./ Lots of cats these days just pass each other by. I think that's sad. I wish more cats would slow down and get to know each other on a deeper level, like you do./ We have so much to learn from each other, you know. All cats do!" ''- Sunshine'' Gift Dialogue * "Any ideas for how to use a (Item)? I ask because I happen to have an extra that I thought you might like. Please take it, (Name)!" *: ''- Sunshine Gift'' * "So how did you use that present I gave you?" *: ''- Sunshine, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue * "Aren't the smells of spring intoxicating? It's like each and every flower has its own personality." *: ''- Sunshine, Spring'' * “What an incredible day for a celebration! The weather couldn't be better. Don't you think so?” *: ''- Sunshine, Summer'' * “Today would be perfect if it wasn't for this breeze. It's certainly going to get much colder soon!" *: ''- Sunshine, Autumn'' * "I hope everyone will decide on a resolution to stick to as we head into the new year. I know what mine is!" *: ''- Sunshine, Winter'' * "I'm pretty sure I know who's going to win this. Let's have a fair fight, everyone!" *: ''- Game Rival'' * "This should be a piece of cake! You ready, (Name)?" *: ''- Game Teammate'' Trivia * Sunshine's eye color is unobtainable except by kittens and is brighter than default green. * Sunshine's Gray/White pelt is 120 Mews at Delta's. *Sunshine used to live near humans. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Custom Colony Category:Residents Category:NPC Category:Cats